One Man's Treasure
by rellimmes
Summary: Sequel to "Pushed Too Far". Spot left his soul mate behind in Manhattan because of Race and Jack. Little does he know everything he thought happened back there was an act, and there were reasons behind it. Now he has to go and make things right with Wildcat, and she with him, because all's fair in New York City- especially when it's matter's of the heart.
1. Chapter 1

"**One Man's Treasure": Sequel to "Pushed too far" **

**Her everyone, it's Rel again! To all who read my story Pushed too far here's the second story as promised! I own no one but all those you don't recognize! Thxs! **

**PS- If you haven't read the first story, I strongly suggest you read it first. It would help you understand the plot a little more. Just a suggestion! **

"Hey Race, ya can let go of me at anytime, youse know!" Wildcat reminded him as the two watched Spot Conlon disappear over the Brooklyn Bridge.

Racetrack blushed and said "Sorry!" as he let her up. Cat stepped away to let out a sigh of relief as well as take in a breath of fresh air. "Do youse think he bought it?" she asked her fellow newsie. Race shrugged. "He has to! Or else I'll have ta die for lettin' Cowboy drag me into dis!" he responded. Jack Kelly grinned mischievously. "I think you two made pretty good actors out there! Race, that kiss right there, very convincing! If youse weren't newsie I would send ya both ta Metta an' gets youse proper drama trainin'!" All three of them laughed. Then he got serious. "But really, though, Isa think we scared him away from Manhattan for a while. Cat, the idea ta get Conlon ta believe youse an' Race was together was perfect! Did ya see da look on his face?" Race lit a cigar and stuck it in his mouth. "Yeah, sure did! But Isa tellin' youse, if I gotta have ta do it again I'll think about jumpin' off da Bridge, make no mistake about dat Cowboy!"

Wildcat chuckled. "I think we _all _have had enough of actin' ta last us a long time! Or at least I have!" The two other newsie nodded their head furiously in agreement and sent off down the street back to the lodging house, talking nonstop about the good joke them had pulled on the King of Brooklyn. You see, Spot Conlon had found himself in love with certain female newsie Named Wildcat. But she and her boss jack Kelly, the leader of the Manhattan newsies and his second Racetrack didn't like that so much, so in order to get him off of their tales they decided to act as though Race and Wildcat were already an item. And so far, it had worked. Spot had believed every word of it. Now that he was gone, the trio and their "family" could party and rest easy. Conlon was out of their hair, at least for a little while.

As they reached the lodging house, Wildcat, Cowboy and Race were swarmed by curious newsies, just fresh from their daily selling of papers. All were anxiously waiting to hear about how they had tricked the King into leaving Manhattan for good and dragged them into the building, sat them down, and made them spill.

"What did youse say ta him, Jack?' David asked.

"Tell us about how he reacted to having his girl taken away so fast, Wildcat!" Sarah demanded.

"Did youse kiss her, Race?" Kid Blink called out.

Finally the gang settled down long enough for Jack to weave their tale, which was so well told that some of the younger ones thought it was a regular story like the ones Sarah or Cat told at night. As soon as they were done, Mush announced a party in honor of this special occasion. "To da best newsies 'Eva, Cat, Cowboy an' Race!" he toasted. "For kickin' da King 'o' Brooklyn outta Manhattan an' showin' im' whose da bosses 'o' dis town!" He passed around glasses and poured all in the room a drink. But in all the commotion not one noticed Wildcat an' Sarah sneak out of the lodging house and over to Queens.

$N$

"Hey, Wildcat, come join da party!" Redding, the ruler of Queens called out as soon as she and Sarah came into view. He motioned over some of their friends, Mickey Jenna and Matchstick, the three girl newsies from Queens and then left the girls to talk. "We heard about dat stunt youse pulled on Conlon today Cat!" Jenna squealed. "Yeah, we heard a rumor an' sent Mickey ova ta find out," Matchstick added, stretching out onto a crate and smiled down at Sarah and Wildcat. "Did youse have any part in it, Sarah?" Mickey asked in her Southern accent. The girl shook her head. "Nope, it was all Wildcat's idea." The three Queens girl turned to the Newsie from Manhattan and pressed her for answers, but she refused to answer to any of them. "If youse want da whole story, go an' find Jack," she just said, taking a swing from her glass. "He's da better story teller when it comes ta stuff like dis." All three didn't seem satisfied with that, but since that was their only other alterative they decided to move on to another topic.

"Hey Sarah, did youse hear about da uprisin' in Staten?" Jenna asked her. All of the newsgirls, Wildcat included, knew that when it was newsie talk, Sarah was always the last to know an' da first ta get a real idea of how bad it was, straight from the source. Matchstick, Jenna and Mickey were all runners for Redding, so they normally knew most every bit of gossip around town.

Sarah shook her head. "Why, what's Flynn gotten into now?" Flynn was the leader of Staten Island, which was the smallest borough in New York and consisted of only 10 newsies. Jenna leaned in close and the others followed suit. "I heard dat Flynn's second, Pitcher, is gunning for his position," she whispered. "He rounded up a bunch of newsies and got em' ta think dat Flynn had been sittin' around while they did al da sellin' an' gobbled up their portion 'o' da money he gave him. They stormed the lodging house yesterday morning."

"Jenna was there!" Mickey said excitedly. "Wasn't youse Mickey?" The Queens newsgirl nodded solemnly. "I gots ta watch da whole thing," she admitted, tears coming to her eyes. "At da very end da fight someone called da hospital an' by da time they came around ta help out three 'o' da 4 dat got wounded were dead." A silence fell over the hushed group. "Da fight was really that bad?" Wildcat finally spoke up. Mickey gave her a look that told her it was so. Cat heaved a sigh and stretched out on the bench she was sharing with Sarah. "How bad was their injuries and who got killed?"

"One had a cracked skull and the other two had all of their ribs crushed. Beaver, Tithing, and Cutter were all dead when da ambulance arrived, but Flynn managed to survive. He was the one who got injured. He has 2 broken ribs, a fractured ankle and his jaw got torn up real bad."

"Serves him right, he wasn't a good leader anyways," Matchstick interrupted. "Now let's stop dis talkin'! I gots those sorrows up my spine like we're already at da funeral!" The five girls sat up a little happier and began to chat about more pleasant things like how the headlines were slower lately and the difference between the different borough and what it was like to sell in each one. Soon the church bells rang midnight, signaling that Sarah and Wildcat's stay was over. They said their goodbyes, promising to return next week and hustled it back to Manhattan. But the trip took longer than expected, and by the time the clocks rang 12:30 they were only halfway back.

Wildcat cursed and spat into the ground, saying that they should've left earlier. "Cat, don't beat yourself up!" Sarah objected. "And stop cursing; it's not polite for a girl!" "But what if I ain't no giorl? Isa a newsie an' if anyone cared about me Isa wouldn't have ta sell papes an' instead dress up like one 'o' them proper ladies an' get married by da time Isa twenty, engaged by 18 years old! I can't have dat!"

Sarah shook her head and continued walking. Wildcat knew that she thought that living out on the streets for so long had changed her ways of thinking, and her friend was right. Wildcat _had _changed. She was tougher, relied on only her guts and experience and cared about no one other than the newsies and her best friend. Love wasn't even in the picture anymore. Once upon a time, when Wildcat was Willa and she had a family and didn't consist of the town drunk maybe, but other than that it was wishful thinking and too far away to even consider making real. But now was definitely _not _the time to wallow in self pity. Sarah was talking about cutting across Brooklyn to get home before one o'clock, and had apparently forgotten about Spot and his running of the place.

"No, I will not go through there again as long as Isa lives!" Cat argued. "Conlon lives down there an' do ya know what he'll do ta me for my "Betrayal"?"

"You never were in love with Race. Tell him if you see him it was an act."

"Then he'll start coming back over ta Manhattan again an' we'll look like the laughing stock 'o' da boroughs!"

"Then I'll go alone."

"Sarah, you've never been through Brooklyn! Da closest youse ever been is da Bridge, an' Isa knows what happened there!"

"Look, I won't even have to take the roads; the Bridge is right over there! All I have to do is follow the docks and not talk to anyone. They'll leave me alone and we'll get over there faster."

"The only reason they won't harm youse is dat youse are Jack's giorl! They fear Jack. If Isa go that way they'll consider me free game an' I'll be back in captivity faster than in da blink 'o' an eye."

"Tell them you're Racetrack's girl. Racetrack's jack's second and has about as much respect as he does. Plus that's what everyone in Brooklyn thinks, right?"

"Not everyone."

That stopped Sarah cold. She turned around slowly with a grim and shocked look on her face. "What do you mean, 'Not everyone' Wildcat?" Wildcat drew in a deep breath. "Jack sent a runner to Brooklyn after his conversation with Spot last night. He told the runner to tell Ink, Spot's second, about his plan ta get Spot off 'o' our backs. Believe me, Ink knows that I ain't Race's girl, and no doubt word will leak out the rest of his newsies, save Spot. If anyone of them catches me dat don't know about dat yet, they'll know that I'm not supposed ta be there an' report ta Spot unless they knows about our deal."

"What deal?"

"Jack said dat if they cooperated an' didn't tell no one dat me an' Race ain't no item he'll make sure we sign dat truce sayin' we ain't gonna fight no more."

Sarah rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement all the same. "I see his logic there. So we're not going to cut through Brooklyn?" Wildcat hit her best friend in the arm. "Have youse been listening ta a word Isa says? Of course not!" Sarah rubbed her shoulder but laughed. "I was joking, Cat! You really should lighten up!" Wildcat stood up straighter and leveled her shoulders out in defiance. "I'll lighten back up when Isa knows for sure Conlon ain't gonna give me no trouble. With that said, the two girls took off running.

How little they knew that Spot Conlon was planning on causing plenty of trouble. And he knew who was first on his list.

$N$

**So, how was the first chapter? Let me know please! I wanna find out if the story's worth continuing just for the sake of clarification! – Rel **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I got a review (finally!) and decided to update. Here it goes!**

Ink found Spot sitting on the edge of the pier, staring into the water but not at anything in particular. He was obviously thinking. This wasn't a good sign, seeing spot think. Spot Conlon was more of an act-first-think-later kind of guy. Thinking, it just wasn't his style. But, then again, a lot had changed over the course of a week. Ink had seen his leader, a cold hearted, miserable person who ruled with an iron fist into a nervous wreck, concerned about nothing but getting his revenge on Racetrack Higgins for stealing his girl. This had to be stopped. Against ink's better judgment, the second walked warily over to where Spot was sitting and plopped down next to him. He chose his words very carefully from here on out. "Conlon, dis has gotta stop. Just 'because you lost dat giorl ta Racetrack don't mean its da end 'o' da world! Youse got just as nice giorls ova here in Brooklyn. Take dam pretty lookin' things that work in dat factory ova on Leonardo Street! We gots several boys already seeing some 'o' dam, I could introduce youse to one!"

Spot didn't even look up. "But dey ain't Wildcat, Ink," the dejected leader mumbled. "No one's gonna replace err'." Ink sighed in frustration. This was going to be harder than he'd originally thought. Normally Spot went through girls like a writer goes through paper. But as soon as he met Wildcat, everything that had made Spot, well, Spot was gone. Sure, Spot had known the newsgirl from a former bout with Jack's men, but he hadn't known about the crazy idea that Spot had thought he'd met his soul mate until last night, when he saw him trudging down the pier, snapping at everyone he saw and yelling out he wanted to be left alone. Spot never did that, and Ink had known it. So, again against his better judgment, he'd into his room and seen Spot, well, flinging things across the room in anger and muttering curses against Racetrack. Finally he'd managed to calm his friend down (no, scratch that, Spot didn't have friends, _only allies_) and get him to open up. And all of it began to spill out. Ink was still shaken up about the fact that Spot had feelings, but what shocked him even more was the fact that Brooklyn didn't even seem to matter anymore. Spot hadn't sold papers in 3 full days, was disappearing into Manhattan for full hours at a time (at least until last night) and was always snapping at people with no reason. Ink knew, as well as every other newsie in Brooklyn, that the one thing Spot excelled in was fairness. He never yelled without proper cause unless he was really mad, which in this case it was. And spot never, ever got as mad as throwing things. Never.

Ink tried again, this time with a different approach. "Look Conlon, youse can think up of ways ta get back at Race for his good choice in girls, but that ain't gonna take care 'o' da fact that it ain't his fault. If anything, it's Cowboy's. He's da one who set up da whole thing, Race pretendin' ta like errs', youse getting his permission ta date Wildcat, eve-"But in that moment Ink knew he had said way too much. He let it slip that Wildcat and Race weren't an' item, something that really shouldn't have been said if they wanted that treaty signed. Because, like most of the Brooklyn newsies, Ink didn't hold anything against Jack or the other Manhattaners. And Jack and his boys didn't hold anything against them, save for Spot. They wanted, no _needed _this thing to be out to rest. It was like a war front.

Spot turned, blue eyes narrowed, and looked ink square in the eyes. "Youse sayin' dat Cowboy set this whole thing up ta get back at me for The Accident?" he asked. "I meeting Wildcat, fallin' for err', the whole nine yards?" "No, no! Isa didn't mean dat, be-"But Spot was already on his feet. He was grinning a mile wide, something that Ink had never seen in all of his 4 years of living in Brooklyn. "Thanks Ink, youse just made me day!" Spot took off down the lane, sprinting towards Manhattan. Ink leapt to his feet to stop him, but it was too late. Spot was gone.

The second smacked himself in the back of the head and cursed. How could he have been so stupid? He had to get a bird to Jack before Conlon got there himself. No, better yet, Ink would do it himself. This was his fault, he was going to own up to it, not push the job of getting yelled at by Cowboy onto some faceless spy who was simply delivering a message. Ink took off as well, up ran instead towards the Bridge.

$N$

Wildcat had just started putting up the dishes behind the bar when Ink, the second from Brooklyn, rushed in. He looked tired and extremely scared. "Hey Ink, watt's up?" she called out to him. But Ink didn't seem to notice her just yet. He scanned the room and quickly found Jack, who was playing cards with Race, Les and David while Sarah looked on. He stumbled wearily over to the 5 and fell onto the floor wearily. _He must've run all da way from Brooklyn without stoppin', _Wildcat thought. _I wonder watt's goin' on. _Jack got up with David and crouched beside Ink's form. "Hey Ink, watta youse doin' here?" Jack demanded. "Isa told ya not ta come ova here until da whole thing with Cat an' Spot blew ova!" Ink shook his head and tried to say something, but it was incomprehensible. By now Wildcat was getting worried that something involving their act had gotten out and hurried over to see what the matter was. Ink saw her for the first time and found the words to speak again.

"Spot-knows!" he managed to choke out in between breaths. "Coming ta confront Jack- youse gotta- GO!" Then he collapsed and fainted from exhaustion. Jack got up from his position at Ink's side and motioned for him to be taken to one of the bunks to rest. The leader of Manhattan then turned to Cat and said "Spot's gonna get here soon an' he's probably got biords watchin' our place ta make sure youse don't escape. So we gotta make a cover, like pretendin' youse sick or asleep or something. Sarah, watta youse thinks' a good cover?" he asked his girlfriend. But Sarah shook her head. "None of them, Jack. You got yourself into this, and now you're going to suffer the consequences. I really don't see why you had to get revenge anyways. The Accident happened years ago, I've forgiven him, you should too." Jack rolled his eyes. "Sarah, youse don't get it! Spot almost killed youse; Isa almost lost youse for good!"

Sarah shook her head again. "No Jack, _you _don't understand! He didn't mean to do anything-""Hey ya bums!" Kid Blink yelled out, pointing to the window. "Isa hate ta breaks up youse spat, but Spot's here an' he looks… well…. Isa don't know! It's a mixture between anger an' glee, it's a-""Blink, get ta da point!" Race told his friend. Blink shrugged. "He's comin' an' it ain't good." Just then the lodging house door burst open and in came Spot Conlon. Kid Blink had been right. Spot _did _have a mixture of emotions on his face. His look hardened when he glanced at Jack and looked at Race with a questionable expression. But his eyes softened when he saw Wildcat.

The whole room went dead silent. The only thing that could be heard was Spot's cane on wooden flooring, making his way towards Cat. Even the younger newsies in all of their protective instinct over their adopted mother were frozen in fear. Wildcat held her head up high as she stared at Spot approaching, but secretly she was reaching for her Bowie knife that was hidden safely inside her back suspender pocket. Spot reached the bar and looked Cat square in the eyes. "Why did youse lie ta me, Wildcat?" he asked softly. The newsgirl shrugged, glaring at him. "Jack told me to." Spot snorted and glanced at Cowboy again. "So youse do things just because Jack ova there tells ya to?" he asked. Wildcat gasped hold of her knife and held it at her side so that Spot couldn't see but everyone else in the living room could. "Spot, it ain't dat simple," she said convincingly. "Sure, Jack told me ta watt ever it took ta get youse heart den break it, dat's easy ta understand, but there's more ta da story den dat." Spot tapped his foot impatiently. "Well den get talkin' before Isa decide ta go murder Cowboy for settin' me up ta fail!" Wildcat held up her hands in front of her. "Alright, alright, I'll –"

"Youse don't gotta do nothing, Wildcat!" Jack exclaimed, standing up suddenly and placing himself between Spot and his friend. "Cat, don't say another word, or youse gonna be in a heap 'o' trouble!" he threatened, eyes narrowed t Conlon. The King of Brooklyn stared his opponent down with cold ice blue eyes. _Beautiful eyes, _Wildcat let herself think. But then she caught herself. _Watt are ya thinkin', Willa? _She scolded. _Youse can't like Conlon, he's from Brooklyn an' an idiot! _Wildcat was torn from her debate by Jack and Spot yelling at each other, trying to see who would back down first.

"Youse set me up all because of watt happened months ago!" Spot yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Youse brought dat upon youseself an' Isa getting' even!" Jack retorted.

"Sarah forgave me!"

"Isa didn't!"

"Jack, opened dem blind eyes 'o' yours! Don't youse have a heart?"

"**Both of you just shut up!" **Sarah finally screamed. She stepped in between Jack and spot like Jack had done for Wildcat and Spot and slapped them both on the back of their heads. "Look at you two, going at it like school children! You should be ashamed!" Jack turned red while Spot looked uncomfortably at the floor. "Spot, just stay here with Davey and hold on a minute. Jack, I need to talk to you." Sarah beckoned Jack to follow her up the stairs. Jack slinked on up before Sarah, who turned around and silently winked at Wildcat, for reasons Cat didn't really know. But, nevertheless, she finished putting up the plates and jumped up on the bar, swinging her legs back and forth. The Manhattan newsies quickly restarted their topics of conversation, but Spot remained silent. He just kept staring at Cat. The girl noticed him staring and raised her eyebrows at him. Spot didn't even flinch.

Noticing this, David tapped spot on the shoulder. "You know, it wasn't Cat's idea to go along with Jack on this, you know?" he told him. "But she owed him a favor and well, Jack held it over her head until she agreed. Wildcat, well, I guess she does blame you for the whole thing 3 years ago and now when she got held captive and all that, but I don't really believe she's mad about that anymore." He turned his head a little to look at the Youngers, who at the present were glaring at Spot and talking in low tones. "Them on the other hand, they're still mad at you for taking her in the first place. Better watch your back, Spot!" The two boys chuckled over this for a moment, and absentmindedly Spot looked over at where Cat had last been sitting. She was gone. Startled, Spot began to look around the room, but Willa was nowhere to be found. Spot was still craning his neck to try and spot her when he said "Hey Davey, where'd Wildcat go?" David grinned slyly.

"To where Wildcat goes when she needs to think," he said. "Trinity Cemetery."

$N$

Willa crept through the tall, overgrown grasses that lay in the back of Trinity Cemetery. Her destination had been that of the a specific grave, one that she had visited so often for over 8 years that the keeper of the grounds, Greg Hawthorn, knew her so well and had long since stopped making her pay admission. The grave she was visiting was in the poor kept area of the church grounds, where many of the less- than- fortunate where buried. It was spooky at night to most people, but Wildcat had long since gotten over _that _feeling. She even sort of liked it. No one was there to see her, no one was there to bother her, and no one could hear her think. Yes, I said _hear. _You see, Wildcat liked to think out loud, at least when she was alone. It gave her answers, aroused more questions, and gave her a sort of satisfying fulfillment, just like she was talking to her mom all over again. Mainly because that was who she was visiting.

Soon Cat reached the end of the cemetery boundaries. She squinted her eyes in the dark and began to search for the grave marker. It was over by the iron fence, right inside the grove of willow trees that were in the corner. Normally mausoleums were placed in the grove, but Wildcat had begged long and hard to have her mother's grave placed there. So here she was, standing in a grove of willow trees, surrounded by mausoleums that surrounded the final resting place of the only person she had ever truly loved. Until a few days ago at least. Willa hopped up upon a mausoleum that faced her mother's marker and stared at it for some time, and then she spoke.

"Hey Mom," Wildcat started. "It's Willa. Isa sorry Isa haven't visited in a while, but life's been really complicated since my last visit. How's heaven been treatin' youse? Pretty well, from all dem things dat da preacher's been sayin' 'bout in church. Da boys Isa been takin' care 'o', dey asked me ta share me life's story with em'. I didn't think youse would mind." She took a deep breath and continued. "Remember me tellin' ya about Les? Well, he gots himself into some trouble with Conlon an' his newsboys last week, an' well, in order ta make sure he was released properly, dey traded him for me. Conlon tried ta get at me, but Isa soaked im' good an' ran. Funny how ya think youse da toughest King Brooklyn's Eva seen an' den youse get soaked by a giorl!" Cat laughed into the darkness. "Den he finds out dat Isa da same giorl he tried ta get at 3 years ago an' since den he's been feelin' kinda guilty. He's been like me own shadow, followin' me around New York for da past week. But he don't know until yesterday dat Jack's been playin' along an' was usin' me ta get back at im' for da Accident with Sarah. He wasn't too happy 'bout dat, especially when Jack arranged for him ta think dat me an' Racetrack Higgins were an item!" Willa stopped, thinking of more to say on the matter. "Turns out Spot likes me. A lot, momma, _a lot. Can youse believe dat?_ Someone who actually loves me! I mean, sure, everyone in da lodging house loves me as a sister, but Spot, he actually loves me! He's sweet, nice, kinda cute, funny when he wants to be (not dat Isa gonna admit it any time soon!) and brave. I dunno what ta do about it either."

Wildcat crossed her arms as a cool breeze whipped through the church grounds, knocking her cap off her head and gathering up her long, dark brown hair. "I haven't had someone think 'o' me like dat eve, momma, so Isa don't even knows how ta proceed with all 'o' dis! How do youse knows when youse love em' back? Is it when your heart starts to beat really fast when dey talks ta youse or what? Mom, I don't think Isa even remember what regular love feels like anymore! It's like my emotions jut died, youse know? I feel cold, cruel, heartless, like all Isa want ta do now is die along with them. Momma, I need help!" Wildcat shut up before she could say anymore. She looked at the ground sheepishly. "And here I am, talkin' ta a dead person who can't even talk back. What's da matte with me, huh?" She chuckled weakly. Suddenly she heard the crack of a dead twig come for behind her. She whirled around, knife in hand to see Spot leaning up against an ancient willow tree, smirking.

"How long youse been there, Conlon?" she demanded, breathing a sigh of relief and placing her knife back inside her pocket, crouching on top of the mausoleum again. Spot came up behind her and sat down next to her. "Long enough ta know dat youse ain't da person Isa thought youse was," he replied quietly.

Wildcat cocked her head to one side. "Who did youse think Isa was den?" she asked, confused. Spot had a grim look on his face, one of guilt and sorrow. "At first when Isa fought ya last week, all I really knew was dat youse would do anything to get home and back ta youse family, so Isa labeled youse under dangerous and caring. Den when ya got onto me for appologizin' by sayin' dat it was weak, Isa thought youse were cruel, dat ya wore the mask 'o' loving mother on da outside an' had no feeling whatsoever. But Isa still followed ya around, an' dat time when youse walked away durin' youse sellin' sayin' dat youse only caused problems for me I thought maybe Isa was wrong an' dat youse did care 'bout people. But den I came back ta a negative conclusion again when youse kissed Racetrack an' all dat stuff happened dat youse was playin' my affections da whole time."

Cat blinked her sapphire blue eyes in acknowledgement. "So youse thought Isa was dangerous but caring', den cruel, wore a mask an' had no feelings, den caring again and finally dat I was cruel again an' was a player of emotions?" Spot nodded his head, still staring straight ahead. "Dat would be 'bout right," he admitted. Wildcat giggled and got up to stand in front of him. "Well, at least youse was honest." Spot's face fell to the ground. "But it doesn't matter anymore. Youse obviously ain't interested in anyone, so what's da point 'o' me even bein' here?" He spat into the ground. But then he looked at her again, his eyes shining with a sort of fierce pride. "Did youse really mean dat? All dem things youse said about me at least?" The newsgirl gave him a small, sad smile. "Why would Isa have lied ta a grave? Isa didn't know ya was there, aft' all."

Spot about fell out of his seat in shock. "Youse meant it? Da stuff about me bein' brave, funny, nice, everything?" He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "Cute?" Wildcat opened her mouth to say something, but spot stopped her before she could say anything. "No, don't answer dat!" They both laughed at that one. But then Cat got serious. "'O' course Isa did! I mean, I _did_ hate youse when Isa first met youse, den when Isa saw youse again last week, but a lot can happen in a week." Spot grinned and helped her back up onto the mausoleum again. "Isa listenin'."

"Well, I have ta admitted, it was kinda nice when Isa realized youse was followin' me everywhere. What kinda giorl wouldn't like dat, after all? I was pretty interested in why ya were followin' me in da first place though, but Isa guess I know why dat is now!" Spot smirked and said "Yeah, Isa kinda admitted dat a while ago." "Shut up or Isa nova gonna finish! Anyways, you know by now me an' Race, we kinda had orders ta run youse outta town, but Isa figured youse would back or something. Hey, youse always found me earlier; if ya really liked me youse could do it again."

Now Spot was the one confused. "So youse liked da fact dat Isa followed ya around everywhere tryin' ta figure out why Isa liked youse so much, an' _dat's _what's makin' youse so upset 'bout all dem emotion swirlin' around inside youse head?" Wildcat groaned and rolled her eyes. "Men! They just don't get it do dey? Yes Spot, dat was part 'o' it. Da other part was dat I could trust youse. Youse understood me when we was talkin' on da room da other night and Isa think ya understood when Isa told ya ta go back ta Brooklyn earlier dat day too, for how much youse let on ya didn't! Ok, I admit it, Isa wanted youse ta leave so Isa wouldn't be like all dem other giorls dat youse done romanced. I hated da fact youse were workin' youse little routine with me when youse kidnapped me an' Isa was fallin' for it, so I thought dat perhaps if ya didn't come back ta see me again Isa would just forget about ya!" "Seeing how dat worked out, ya plan backfired just a bit," Spot observed. Wildcat punched him playfully in the arm. "Thank you Captain Obvious!" she remarked sarcastically. "So here Isa am, sortin' all 'o' dis out an' admitting dat I kinda like youse too. I feel like such an idiot right now."

The King of Brooklyn smiled genuinely. "Isa don't think it's idiotic," he said quietly. "I think it's brave." Wildcat narrowed her eyes. "Why does youse say dat?" "Because it shows dat youse ain't afraid ta love anymore den youse was back we youse was on da streets. It proves dat ya changed," Conlon told her, hopping down off of the tomb. "I like change." He offered her his arm so she could get down as well.

Cat didn't take, but moved into a cat-like position and leapt off of the mausoleum much like she had when Spot had first seen her 3 years ago and last week when they had been brawling. She landed on both of her feet. "Isa see why youse named Wildcat," he joked. The newsgirl shrugged and followed Spot out of the cemetery. "If youse like change so much, den why youse still here, talkin' ta me?" she asked sullenly. The King stopped, turned around, and eyed her with a cool, confident gaze. "Because Isa don't just like youse, Cat," he said quietly. "It's more den dat. There's something between us, something dat I've known for a while an' youse just admitted youseself."

The two teenagers stared at each other for a while. Finally Wildcat spoke. "Alright, so we've admitted we love each other, but how do we go from here?" She started to pace back and forth. "What if it doesn't work out? What if Isa get kicked outta da lodging house for dis? What if youse loose ya position as leada in Brooklyn? What if-""Stop with da "what ifs"!" Spot interrupted. "Willa, life's about chances, you of all people know dis. Forget if it don't work out, and we'll cross Dat Bridge when we come ta it. And if we lose our places around New York as newsies, we can always run away. We got each other, dat's all dat matters." Wildcat bit her lip but nodded. "Fine, we'll do it your way. So are we an official couple or what?" Spot leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "I guess dat's a yes."

**$N$**

**Ok, so I finally got the chapter up! Does ****anyone ****like where this is going? I had quite a few people IM me saying they wanted Spot x OC couple, so that's what I went with. To all who liked the whole Racetrack x OC thing in Pushed too far, you got it, so if you don't like where this is headed please complain to someone else but me if you please! (I am asking nicely only once to those, ****not all mind you****, but those who would try it anyways**. **Thanks!) – Rellimmes **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! Did you like the last chapter? Anyhow, Please R&R! I need it! -rellimes **

$N$

Spot and Wildcat arrived back at the lodging house (not together, mind you, because they still didn't trust anyone but Sarah to understand their decision just yet) and sat down back at their original positions, not making eye contact. Spot had to admit, Wildcat was a good actor; she shot him cold looks that always softened at the very end, but only for a second. That was how he knew she was faking it, but if it hadn't been for that he would have been in serious denial. Jack and Sarah were also back, but they were still talking in hushed tones. From what it looked like, Sarah was trying to get Jack to see reason and Jack was still trying to deny it. _Typical, _thought Spot. _Cowboy always hated to see things other than through his eyes. _ The King of Brooklyn shuddered to think of how the Manhattan newsie leader would react when word got back that he was dating his female newsie. David, fortunately, seemed happy for them as did Racetrack. They were the only two people Wildcat had told about her and Spot, and they had taken the news rather well.

"I think it's going to bring some unity back to the two boroughs," David had said, using his fancy language he had learned in school. Racetrack on the other hand was a little less positive. "Jack won't be happy about dis," he kept muttering. "Isa happy for ya an' all, but youse gonna be in for a wild ride." Later that evening Ink had come back down, feeling refreshed and healthier than when he had first arrived. Unfortunately, he was the third to know about Spot and Wildcat, thanks to Race blabbing about it. It had earned him a rap on the back of the head from David of course, who reminded him that he needed ta shut his mouth if he wanted to live to see Jack's reaction to the whole ordeal.

Speaking of Jack, he and Sarah had at last come to an agreement on whatever they had been talking about. Cowboy stood up at the front of the room and yelled for everyone to be at attention; he had an announcement to make. Jack called Spot up to him and told him to stand beside him. At first the King thought he was going to be soaked, but seeing the look on Jack's face made him think otherwise. Jack looked and sounded extremely embarrassed. In fact, he was a little red too, which was a first for Jack. He took in a deep breath and started.

"Spot," he said. "Sarah told me what happened a few months ago at Da Bridge. I admit Isa overreacted to it and brought along a good deal 'o' hurt and pain dat divided da two strongest boroughs in New York City. It was brash, a newbie's mistake and Isa sorry. I would like ta apologize. You have every right ta not accept it, and Isa deserve it." He spit into his palm and held it out.

Spot played it down. He narrowed his eyes so that they were like slits, he crossed his arms so tightly that everyone thought he was going to kill cowboy right then and there. But he didn't. Spot broke out into a grin and spit into his own hand and the two leaders shook on it. The room exploded in cries of joy and everyone rushed to congratulate the two leaders and their seconds on their reconciliation. Sarah was in the back of the room with Wildcat, taking in the applause her boyfriend was getting without so much as a peep. Cat grinned and looked over at her best friend. "Youse finally talked some sense into im', didn't ya?" she confronted. Sarah smiled mischievously, her brown eyes twinkling. "What are girlfriends for, after all?" Wildcat laughed, turning back to the crowd. "You _do_ know he's goin' ta propose ta ya in a few weeks," she told her friend. Sarah looked at her in shock. "Don't tease me like that, Willa, It's not right!" she said, hurt. "But Sarah, he is!" Wildcat said earnestly. "That boy is crazy about you, he's told me n' Race a billion times! Plus, Isa saw da ring in his pocket when Isa was washing laundry da other day." The newsgirl looked around, wary of eaves-droppers. "But youse didn't hear dat from me, got it?" Sarah gasped and hugged cat tight. "You really think so? Wildcat, you better not is lying!" Seeing the scowl on her face, Sarah nodded. "Ok, so you're not lying. If he does, could you be my bridesmaid?" Wildcat blushed. "Sarah, Isa don't have nothing ta wear! It's an honor, but-" "Nonsense, we'll find something! Are you going to do it?"

Cat elbowed her in the shoulder. "Of course Isa gonna do it! What giorl wouldn't?" Sarah laughed and hugged her tighter. "Thanks for telling me," she whispered. Turning back to the crowd, Sarah frowned in Jack's direction. He and Spot were standing up on the table shaking hands with their seconds. "Oh let em' be Sarah! It ain't like dey gonna break solid oak!" Wildcat teased. But the other girl shook her head. "No, it's not that- Spot's looking in your direction." Wildcat turned to see her boyfriend smirking playfully at her, his ice blue eyes dancing. "I could let him do that forever," she said dreamily. Sarah stared at her in shock. "What? When did you- how- has- Why?" Then it hit her. "You two finally got together, didn't you?" she squealed. Wildcat blushed and shrugged. "Maybe." Sarah took it as a yes and clapped her hands like a child, which was pretty uncommon for such a composed young lady like herself. "Oooh Willa, I knew you would come to terms eventually! When did it happen?"

"About 15 minutes ago," Cat stated simply. Sarah laughed and sat down to fan herself. "Well what a night it's been! First the apology, then the news about jack and now this; it's enough to drive anyone insane!" "I think youse right there, Sarah,' a voice came from behind them both. The two girls jumped up; Sarah out of her seat and Cat whirling around to grab her knife and pin whoever it was behind on the wall. But it was only Spot. He expertly grabbed hold of Wildcat's knife arm and gently pulled the Bowie out of her hand. Sarah let out a sigh of relief and smiled slyly. "Well, I'll leave you two alone then. I have to go find David and Les." With that, she turned and disappeared into the crowd of newsboys.

Wildcat glared at Spot. "Are youse crazy? I could have killed you!" The King of Brooklyn smirked. "But you didn't. Sorry it took so long, Isa had ta tell jack 'bout us an' all." The newsgirl gasped but spot put his hands but before she could say anything. "Don't worry, he took it fine. Well, in fact. He's pretty happy about it now dat da feud's ova an' all. And ta answer youse question, yes, after all that Isa been through tonight, I'm going a tad bit crazy." Wildcat rolled her eyes and hit him in the arm. Spot pretended to be hurt and pulled her into an embrace. Cat looked up at him. "You really are crazy, you know dat?" Spot shrugged. "Get used to it, sweetheart." Then he went in for a kiss. Cat smiled. _I guess I really am a treasure after all._

$N$

Life went on. Things went back to normally; well, as normal as you can get when you are around newsies 24/7. Jack did propose to Sarah, and they got married the following spring. Spot and Willa also got married that summer and welcomed a beautiful little girl into the world two years later. She was a dainty little thing with Wildcat's looks but Spot's eyes. Eventually she too worked as a newsie in Brooklyn, which made her parents very proud. And so concludes the end of our story, or at least as far as we will go. But the story never truly ended, at least for them. And that's enough to make anyone happy.

**End.**

_**Rellimmes **_


End file.
